Carly Johnson
Carly Johnson is a member of The Chroniclers. Background Info. Carly Johnson, born in Orlando, Florida to two loving parents, enjoyed a comfamily middle-class existence throughout her early life. She was also very smart, able to memorize and recite information with ease and often somewhat irritating to her teachers when she would correct them. Unfortunately, her family was hit hard by the 2008 Recession and she was suddenly put under quite a lot of pressure. Her family's hopes are riding on her and she has thrown herself into that work with gusto. She received an academic scholarship and headed off to UCF. She's currently majoring in Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Design. She was planning to get a job at Disney as an Imagineer once she got her Bachelor's, but she had to get a low-level Cats Member job here to make ends meet, as tuition costs are taking their toll. She was recently selected for the Chronicler program. She had a hard time believing it at first, but she eventually accepted it as true. That said, she's now somewhat worried about how being in this group could affect her life. Her grades have already been slipping and she doesn't need the extra stress with what's going on in her mundane life. Still, she feels obliged to help others and thus, agreed to join up. Personality/Appearance Carly is quite shy and reserved. In her early years, she used to be somewhat headstrong, correcting teachers and often refusing to let anyone silence her. Later, around middle school, she grew to hide this to stay out of trouble, but she's still quite enthusiastic if you get her onto a subject she knows a lot about. Of course, that's a lot of subjects. Her boundless curiosity and love of learning has meant that she reads a lot, both fiction and non-fiction and can nearly always be found with her head in a book when not focused on something else. She also has a strong work ethic and sense of duty, especially to her family. She's somewhat nauseous at the idea of physical danger, but she's no coward. In terms of appearance, she's about 6 feet tall, with long black hair and light brown skin. She has long limbs and a face that looks like someone who did a lot of growing in a short period of time. She's very thin and wiry, but stronger then she looks. Powers/Abilities Carly's main power is one that came with the Toonized Pixie Dust: The "Bag of Gadgets."as she calls it. In practice, it's a bag she has on her person at all times. When she reaches in the bag, she'll always pull out some sort of sci-fi object. This can be a heat ray, cold ray, mind control device, force field, jetpack, intelligence enhancer, shrink ray, teleporter, duplicator, or far more. Unfortunately, she can't control this ability and it has a tendency to spit out something that isn't very helpful. At least, not immediately. Fortunately,it has another function: She can ask it for any mundane item that is both non-magic and something that could physically fit inside the (somewhat large) bag and it will appear. These tend to more useful, due to her mundane abilities. Carly, thankfully for her, has a lot of mundane skills too. As an engineer, she has a large amount of mechanical skill and is remarkably good at building out of the materials available which, with that bag, is a lot of things. She also has a prestigious memory and years of study means that she has quite a lot of knowledge on a wide variety of subjects. She's also a remarkably skilled flute player and can speak both Spanish and Mandarin Chinese Category:Females Category:Characters